Micro-Electro Mechanical Systems (MEMS), which are sometimes called micromechanical devices or micromachines, are three-dimensional objects having one or more dimensions ranging from microns to millimeters in size. The devices are generally fabricated utilizing semiconductor processing techniques, such as lithographic technologies.
There are on going efforts to develop MEMS with scanning mirrors, referred to as scanning micromirrors. It is a goal to use scanning micromirrors in the place of scanning macro-scale mirrors, which are used in a variety of applications. For example, macro-scale mirrors are used in: barcode readers, laser printers, confocal microscopes, and fiber-optic network components. There are significant limitations to the performance of macro-scale scanners; in particular, their scanning speed, power consumption, cost, and size often preclude their use in portable systems. Scanning micromirrors could overcome these problems. In addition, higher-frequency optical scanning could enable new applications that are not practical with conventional scanning mirrors, such as raster-scanning projection video displays, and would significantly improve the performance of scanning mirrors in existing applications, such as laser printers. MEMS optical scanners promise to enable these new applications, and dramatically reduce the cost of optical systems.
Unfortunately, previously demonstrated MEMS mirrors have not been able to simultaneously meet the requirements of high scan speed and high resolution. A plethora of micromirror designs have been presented, but not one has been able to satisfy the potential of MEMS: a high-speed, high-performance scanning mirror.
In view of the foregoing, it would be highly desirable to provide a high-speed, high-performance scanning micromirror system. Such a system should include improved system components, such as an improved combdrive for implementing scanning operations.